Conventionally, as a tire building drum for a tire to be fitted to a passenger vehicle and the like, there is disclosed a cylindrical tire building drum configured such that the diameter of the drum can be increased and reduced and a cylindrical rubber band with high stretchability is disposed on a surface (outer peripheral surface) of the drum (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The rubber band protects an inner surface of the green tire.
A large tire used in construction equipment and the like has a larger tire diameter than the tire for a passenger vehicle. Accordingly, it is more difficult to fit a rubber band to a tire building drum used to build a large green tire. Due to such circumstances, a surface of the tire building drum for the large green tire is subjected to processing for facilitating release of the green tire. As an example of such processing, stearic acid is applied onto the surface of the tire building drum (for example, see Patent Literature 2).